Lagrimas de mascara
by AidenT12
Summary: -¡Acércate, acércate! –Reclamaba la vieja anciana de la cual los huesos sobresalían anunciando su prominente fin. – Pequeña niña, te contare una historia, una historia de romance puro, una historia donde dos jóvenes desafían a las diosas, encontrando su trágico final. Te contare una historia sobre Majora y la Fiera de la Deidad
1. Chapter 1

-¡Acércate, acércate! –Reclamaba la vieja anciana de la cual los huesos sobresalían anunciando su prominente fin. – Pequeña niña, te contare una historia, una historia de romance puro, una historia donde dos jóvenes desafían a las diosas, encontrando su trágico final.

La chica de pequeña estatura, con cubierta de timidez y guardando una gran curiosidad se acercó a fuego, al brillo y a calor que emanaba, mientras la anciana le miraba atentamente, ansiosa de pasar aquella historia, olvidada ya por muchos, una historia que había formado parte la historia de aquel lugar. Una historia que desemboco en un héroe, y un Skull Kid. Una historia que podría ella llegar a terminar.

-La juventud, la juventud… -comenzó a decir la anciana, mientras miraba con nostalgia y superioridad a la pequeña- ¿Conoces el nombre de Majora? No… no es posible… -Se discutía sola la anciana ante la atenta mirada de la chica- Tu juventud no podría hacer que conocieras eso… Ya fue hace tanto… años atrás… siglos… milenios… solo sabemos algo, y es que fue cuando los primeros Hylian pisaron la tierra.

"Las diosas solo habían dejado un mandato y fue que nadie podría traspasar su poder. Nadie debería hacer el intento, la magia era un don para que pudieran hablar entre ellos a grandes distancias, no algo de lo que hacer abuso. Solo el que fuera bendecido por las grandes hadas podría crear una milésima parte lo que era su poder verdadero, pero nada más.

En ese tiempo, los monstros eran verdaderamente temibles, buscaban con ansias la sangre Hyliana, buscando nada más que la sangre de quien podría llegar a ser la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia, No ansiaban nada más que el poder de aquel señor oscuro, aquel que traía la muerte en su nombre, para tener el mundo a su gusto. Pero un guerrero, un guerrero fue lo que se alzó tratando de defender a todo aquel que no pudiera, que, en realidad eran muchos.

Muchos jóvenes, queriendo buscar protección sobre sus familias, reconocimiento por defender a la gente de aquellas bestias… o simplemente, la expulsión de aquel guerrero, su nombre, su nombre tan antiguo como la creación de las diosas, se fue con el viento, se perdió en el tiempo… llegando a llamarlo simplemente Fiera, en honor a la manera de atacar y acabar a sus enemigos al igual que una fiera.

La crueldad y la indiferencia que le tenía a todo el mundo era indescriptible, muchos de los que querían ser sus aprendices terminaban muertos, no por su culpa, si no por el intento de demostrar su valía frente a Fiera para ser aceptados, merito que se necesitaba para ser aceptados. Los pocos que vivieron, fueron los más fuertes de aquella gente, aquella que de apoco dejaba de confiar en él. Las muertes de los jóvenes se acumulaban cada vez más, las familias, cada vez más, querían la muerte de aquel hombre, ya tenían jóvenes que sabían luchar.

La fiera decidió irse por voluntad propia, sin embargo, no sin antes matar a la mayoría, dejando a tres de ellos vivos, solo con la simple advertencia, de que todo aquel que llegase a encontrarlo, sería su víctima, para irse con su preciad diosa. Sabiendo que aquellos tres eran débiles, sabría que la mayoría de ellos perecerían, sabría que lo necesitarían, y cuando fuesen a buscarle el cumpliría su promesa…"

Con una pausa en seco, la anciana miro a la niña con curiosidad y sorpresa, pero más que nada, orgullo. El cabello anaranjado, largo hasta el suelo que le cubría la pequeña cabeza brillaba en contraste con el fuego, aquellos ojos, no mostraban temor frente a la historia, no mostraban temor frente a aquel guerrero. Sus ojos… sus ojos reflejaban la poca juventud de aquella raza que quedaba, pero esa anciana, sabía que ella sería capaz de llevar ese peso encima… Esa historia, seria parte de ella.

-El guerrero erro por mucho tiempo, recorrió largos bosques de tonalidades verdes, grandes volcanes, cubiertas por ardientes mantos de lava, y finalmente, extensos desiertos con tonalidades amarillentas, un océano de arena se extendía a guerrero cuando comenzó a explorarlo, un océano que no tenía la intención de terminar. –La anciana comenzó a mirar de reojo a la, que seguía con la misma mirada desde que le pidió que se le acercase.

"Cada paso que daba, era igual al cansancio que aumentaba, cada esperanza de que aquella arena terminara, se desvanecía al comenzar una nueva montaña de arena. Cuando estaba por perecer, una presencia, una poderosa presencia hacia que el guerrero asumiera su fin, esperando y asumiendo que aquella muerte que le había brindado a aquellos que quisieron hacerle daño le llevase con ella.

Sin embargo, sin saber si podría haber sido su ángel guardián, o el demonio que continuase con aquella maldición que le había tocado vivir, una chica, una joven de ropajes lilas y ojos amarillentos. Una chica de presencia imponente, de cabellos rojizos con marcas ciertamente coloridas en el rostro. Una joven de nombre Majora, y de origen tan desconocido, como el nombre del guerrero. Pero, eso, ya se lo había llevado el tiempo y el viento, hace ya muchas, muchas eras atrás.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama, la chica vigilaba el respirar de aquel peligroso guerrero, portador de sangre de aquellas bestias que intentaron matarlo, de gente estúpida, que quería verle morir, culpable de las muertes de aquellos chicos. Sin embargo, un par de ojos no le miraban ni con desprecio, ni con ira. Tan solo reflejaban curiosidad, superioridad y… lastima.

Las características de aquel chico eran fácilmente destacables sobre los demás Hylian. Sus cabellos pateados, su piel tan blanca como la de un fantasma, sus túnicas color celeste tan claro a un punto de ser irreconocibles y aquellas marcas azules y rojas que le recorrían el rostro. La armadura que anteriormente portaba yacía en un rincón de la habitación, junto con los guantes metálicos que protegieron las manos de aquel guerrero en su momento.

Mientras que la chica hacia recorrer sus dedos sobre el pecho de Fiera, sostenía un pequeño libro con el cual recitaba unos susurros irreconocibles para el guerrero, este comenzaba a sanar sus heridas, su necesidad se agua y de comida. De a poco recuperaba la conciencia cada vez más. Su visión era borrosa, pero lo primero que pudo ver fuero un par de perlas amarillentas rodeadas por un verde, cumpliendo como un par de ojos bastante llamativo.

El guerrero de a poco se daba cuenta de que no era capaz de levantarse, ni de moverse, solo de observar lo que aquella extraña chica hacía. ¿Magia? No lo creía, casi todo el mundo le tenía miedo a las diosas y sus estúpidos mandatos (Y decía casi todos, porque él era el único que no) Sin embargo la vio traer el espíritu de una de esas molestas moscas luminiscentes. Cuando aquel espíritu le envolvió y termino de curarse, se sintió reparado completamente. Sin embargo, una gran molestia fue la que tuvo a ver que no traía armadura, ni sus guantes, ni las botas, y más aún al ver que aquella chica sacaba su espada de la habitación en la que estaban.

Fiera dejo de hacer fuerza para tratar de levantarse y se recostó ya por fin, mirando el techo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya estas despierto…? –Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, fiera solo le miraba por el rabillo de ojo. La chica después de eso no hablo en un buen rato

-Libérame- ordeno desafiante, el guerrero que seguía en aquella cama.

Majora, solo le dedico una mirada y se fue de la habitación, si, dicen que cuando la maga y el guerrero se conocieron no podían soportarse, es curioso, curioso. Pues si aquella relación hubiese seguido igual, no habría terminado en lo que hoy es una tragedia. Una bella tragedia.

El guerrero, a pesar de no soportar a aquella maga a la cual no podía sacarle muchas palabras, se quedó con ella un tiempo. Algunos dicen que le atrajo al instante y que estaba actuando frente a ella, pero la verdad era otro, y esa era que, en realidad, aquella cantidad de poder el guerrero la quería, aunque tuviera que hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirla.

La maga, o mejor dicho Majora, pasados unos meses, guio a Fiera por aquel lugar, ambos eran indiferente con el otro. De hecho, Fiera planeaba matarla, simplemente, quedarse con aquel lugar y a base de los libros que la chica escribió, comenzar a aprender la magia y terminar por quedarse con aquel lugar. Sin embargo, Fiera, como guerrero experto y veterano, no podía sorprenderse con cosas sencillas, ni siquiera sorprenderse con ataques de enemigos, rumorean que cuando le atacaban, el solo hacia girar su espada y la sangre de sus adversarios ya bañaba los campos en los que pisaba. Sin embargo, aquel hombre, se sorprendió.

-Estamos en la torre de piedra- Dijo Majora sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, con una mirada que nunca expresaba nada. Fiera solo miraba perplejo al horizonte, donde podía ver todo lo que era la tierra en las que había vagado. Había escuchado leyendas sobre el lugar en el que se purgaban a los espíritus y castigaban a os herejes, un lugar directo al mismo infierno. El lugar que estaba pisando.

Pero no fue por la historia del lugar o que pudiesen existir la presencia de espíritus cerca de ellos. Era e paisaje. Las amarillentas dunas, que bailaban con el cálido y terrible viento, viajaban a lo que era el verde de los bosques, donde todos se encontraban en su momento, viajaban hasta llegar a las montañas, a los volcanes, para hacerse parte de lo que era un gran manto de lava, se hacían parte de montañas, que desde allí solo eran pinturas difuminadas. Sin embargo, el guerrero tuvo que centrarse, estaba allí por un solo motivo.

Alzo la espada imponente y espero ver una gran cantidad de sangre como era costumbre, pero solo vio a Majora, indiferente, sin reacción alguna, protegida por lo que parecía ser una protección mágica que le envolvía, una protección que desvió aquella espada que jamás fallaba. Aquella espada capaz de cortar el viento y lava.

Las miradas de ambos se volvieron a cruzar y Fiera logro ver algo en los ojos de ella que jamás había visto, no solo era una expresión de alguna emoción en sí, si no que era nostalgia, y pena. Fiera no sabía porque, solo necesitaba matarla y todo sería suyo… pero algo le decía que no debía, y ese algo les condeno.

-Pensé que con encerrarme aquí ya les bastaría.- Soltó la chica de repente llamando la atención de aquel inmutable guerrero- Pero veo que te han enviado a matarme, era lógico. No tendrías otro motivo de venir aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién eres?- cuestión sin ordenar, con un tono más intrigado. Algo que Majora no había escuchado nunca en él. –Cuéntame sobre ti. –Volvió a decir demándate

-Majora.- Respondió a secas, volviendo a mirar le horizonte, con aquel deje de nostalgia – Mi historia… es muy larga, y por lo que veo solo quieres matarme.

El guerrero clavo la espada en el suelo de aquel balcón en el que estaban parados, admirando el cielo anaranjado del crepúsculo que anunciaba la noche. Majora, se sentó en el suelo, dejando colgar sus piernas en aquel balcón, invitando a Fiera a su lado, e acepto sin más y se sentó junto a ella, y su relato comenzó, para dejar más perplejo al guerrero.

-Yo viva con un grupo de gente a las afueras de esos bosques. –Le decía mientras señalaba con los que en su momento fueron finos dedos- Ellos decían que mi poder era increíble, que no hiciera caso de aquellos que decían que era una hereje. Que yo… podría ser la verdadera enviada por la diosa… Que yo los guiaría a todos.

Entrene y entrene sin descansar, todos los días, mi magia se hacía cada vez más notoria, y la gente cada vez me decía más que yo era la enviada de la diosa. Era una niña, y no entendía nada, pero me sentía feliz de que la gente me apreciara, y cada vez que algunos monstros atacaban o podrían herir a alguien yo les protegía y defendía. Primero desarrollé aquella protección que viste, luego una inmensa esfera de fuego que golpeaba a toda amenaza cercana, pero que con el tiempo, podía hasta proteger a los que no quería hacerles daño, y por último, un viento que te levase a cualquier parte. Donde podrías llegar a todas partes sin mucho esfuerzo. Unos guerreros me pidieron enseñarles las dos primeras técnicas, y así fue, como la gente, gracias a mi podía vivir sin verdaderos problemas, luego, me pidieron ayuda para enseñarles acerca de aquel viento, y ellos a cambio, me enseñaron una técnica especial de s tribu, pues yo no era de los suyos, me enseñaron a ver la verdad a ver lo que las ilusiones ocultaban.

Sin embargo, tiempo después, unos hombres llegaron, ellos querían hacerles daño a los demás, pero ellos se defendían como podían. Pero, el líder de nosotros hablo con uno de ellos, y venían a buscarme. "Por atentar contra Hylia" Decían, mientras que yo no les hacía nada. Yo solo protegía a los míos. Y fue cuando me acerque a ellos y les dije que les dejasen en paz. Y así fue, como me llevaron lejos de los que me habían querido, para mandarme a donde todos los herejes, pero en vez de eso tan solo me encerraron aquí, dejando cierta parte de mi esencia vital atada a este lugar. No puedo irme, y tampoco puedo morir de hambre o frio quedo curarme de aquello. Solo estoy condenada a estar aquí

Crecí aquí, rodeada de espíritus, algunos malos, otros buenos. Unos inocentes, otros culpables. Unos amigables, otros hostiles. Pero aquí crecí, seguí practicando mi magia. Unos me enseñaron a transformar las cosas en otras, con una equivalencia, mi talento solo se iba agrandando y yo veía a lo lejos a mi tribu, hasta que un día, esos malditos incumplieron su parte, y mataron a su gran mayoría, dejando a unos pocos, pocos que decidieron seguir las palabras de la diosa a cambio de su vida. Ellos fueron marcados con una lágrima roja bajo su ojo izquierdo.

Por los das, estoy sola, por las noches hablo con algunos espíritus gracias a esa técnica de poder ver a verdad, y a otros, les ayudo a descansar en paz. Algunos me contaban sobre sus familias, otros me decían que murieron en batalla, pero el final siempre era el mismo. Al amanecer, los que se quedaban tranquilos gracias a ella se iban, y dejaban paso para que nuevos espíritus entraran en aquel purgatorio.


	2. Chapter 2

"Después de que Majora terminara su historia, paso algo que jamas se pensó que podría pasar. Fiera sintió algo. Algo positivo, algo bueno, algo agradable, algo como… como… "

-¿Amor? -pregunto con un tono de inocencia en su voz.

-Algo como amor. - Respondió con un deje de sabiduría y cansancio.

"Aquel guerrero quería matar a la chica, pero una fuerza, otra gran fuerza le decía que no. El amor que le tenia e decía que no.

El no o sabia pero todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella lo aprecio. Cada silencio eterno entre ambos lo guardo, cada detalle que tenia al entregarle ayuda medicinal cuando salia en busca de oponentes recordó. Cada detalle cada misera atención, cada simple presencia, todas y cada una, las amo.

Majora con el tiempo le enseño a como debía utilizarse la magia, llegados a un punto donde Fiera podía generar rayos eléctricos capaces de debilitar en un instante creado de sus propias manos, siempre, guiados por Majora. Algunos dicen que Fiera dejo de tener sentimientos hacia las demás personas el día que, al tener su primera novia le engaño con un hylian cobarde, débil, y servidora de aquella diosa.

Sin embargo, las personas que nunca sonríen, tienen la mejor sonrisa. Las personas heridas, son las mas sinceras y protectoras, y las mas dañadas, son las mas sabias.

Pero la sonrisa radiante de Majora, ni la fiel protección de Fiera es libraría de aquel destino. Pues, rumores habían aparecido, pues Majora volvía a practicar cada vez mas su magia. Pero lo que no sabían, es que aquellos que criaron a Majora y vivieron, eran capaces de sentir el poder mágico a una distancia prudente, y sin dudarlo, el nivel de poder de Majora le fue informado a aquellas que se hacían llamar "Diosa misericordiosa".

Varios aventureros osaron en internarse en aquella torre de pierda, tan grande que era capaz de llegar al mismísimo cielo, pero condenada a llevar a aquellos herejes al infierno. Cada vida que entraba en aquella torre era un alma que se liberaba para ir al destinos que llevaban todas. Morir.

Cada noche, de cada semana, de cada mes, de cada año, Majora y Fiera se acostaban a ver las estrellas que no eran mas que simples almas que partían a su destino final. Cada vez el cielo se llenaba mas y mas. Tal como el amor de aquellos jóvenes crecía mas y mas. Hasta que un día estuvo destinado a dejar un pequeño fruto de ambos.

Fruto que no llegaría vivir.

Un día, oh.. ese fatídico día, fue la despedida de ambos. El ejercito que habían formado la diosa ara poder eliminar a Majora era innumerable. La raza que en un principio fue obligada a jurara lealtad fue multiplicada y le seguían como si hubieran nacido para aquello. La torre de pierda no daba mas de si, y la diosa sabia que con el castigo impuesto a Majora no podría evitar lo ya destinado. El destino que ella quiso imponer.

Fiera lucho como si no existiera un mañana por proteger a su amada, pero sus destinos estaban sellados. O eso era lo que la diosa pensó. Aquella mujer prepotente, mal educada, creída, manipuladora y odiosa. Esa mujer, esa que se le llamaba diosa, sin que ella hiciera nada. Logro detener a fiera y entre muchos soldados sellar los poderes de Majora. Pero eso no fue todo, porque para ella nunca lo fue. Ordeno traer a fiera y ponerle frente a Majora, que sus miradas nunca dejasen de cruzarse.

Ambos consientes de lo que seguiría, Majora susurro un ultimo "Te amo", mientras que Fiera soltó un grito desgarrador que se apago junto al ultimo aliento de vida de Majora, y su futuro hijo. Un hijo que nunca nació.

Dicen que mas de la mitad del ejercito que llevo la diosa Hylia salio con vida, pero la verdad fue que simplemente, un octavo de aquel ejercito que desbordaba en aquella torre volvió a respirar después de que la sangre del guerrero mas temido fuera derramada.

Acto seguido, ambos fueron sellados en mascaras. La de Majora era un corazón con espinas, para que nadie la tocara. Poseía un mal tremendo tal como para volver loco a cualquiera. La de fiera, la de fiera era simplemente incontrolable, Así que, la diosa, asustada de que Majora se liberase, la encerró en aquel espejo que la condenaría al infierno.

Dicen algunos, que si te paras en lo mas alto de aquella torre, puedes oír junto al viento el grito de desesperación que dio Fiera. Dicen que arriba de ese lugar puedes sentir todo lo que les toco vivir. Desde el odio, pasando por e amor… hasta llegar a el dolor

Sin embargo, muchos siglos después. Tantos, que nuestros ancestros lo contaban como una leyenda, paso lo que debía pasar. Liberaron a Majora.

Un niño duende, vestido con un sombrero amarillo tan grande que le hacia cubrirse completamente hasta en el día mas soleado. Robo la mascara que había sido robada, y sin previo aviso, fue apoderado por aquella maldad.

3 días y 3 noches.

Eso era lo que faltaba para el festival de los guardianes de aquellas tierras. El poder de Majora haría que la luna cayera y destrozara todo a su paso. Ofreciéndole devuelta a la diosa que había creado a aquellas personas lo que se le regalo.

Muerte, dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero no fue así, pues un héroe de verde ropajes verdes apareció para hacerle frente. Cuatro zonas fueron las que aquella mascara maldita condeno.

Las aguas de los pantanos, al ser limpias podían hacer vivir a cualquier especie... Pero ella las contamino.

La montaña. Creada ara seres que solo viven al calor… La congelo.

La gran bahía. Creada para seres indefensos que necesitaban del agua helada… La hirvió.

Cada zona que fue maldecida por Majora mataba a los seres que vivían en ella.

Pero una zona, donde ya todo estaba muerto también fue maldita.

Esa zona era la torre de piedra.

Maldijo su tumba.

Aquel héroe fue también maldito por Majora, pero sin que nadie se lo esperase, utilizo el poder de las Diosas de Oro. Con solo 3 días y 3 noches acabo con las 4 maldiciones, y sin que se lo esperase… le llego la ayuda de un guerrero. Un guerrero temido un guerrero con sed de sangre palpitante. Con una ira incontrolable.

Cuando solo quedaba una hora para el fin, El guerrero y héroe trabajaron juntos, derrotando a aquella mascara maldita. Para aquellos habitantes todo fue felicidad al ver vencer a aquel guerrero.

Pero las mascaras sienten.

Y el poder de Majora fue vuelto a ser sellado. Sin embargo, como un mero acto de precaución, el héroe hizo algo que siempre se le estará agradecido. Disminuyo el ansias de venganza, dolor y sufrimiento de aquellas mascaras.

Las sello juntas…."

-Y después que paso?

-Inteligente niña. Sabes que no termina aquí…

"Nadie sabe cuando, como o porque, pero el alma de Majora y su poder fueron separados, igual que los de Fiera. Terminando en un curioso resultado. Nadie recuerda cuando aparecimos los twillight, pero si sabemos que el poder de Fiera dio lugar a Taiyo. ¿Sabes quien es Taiyo? Claro que si, mi pequeña.

Sin embargo, el poder de Majora tuvo que ser roto en 4 piezas, ta como las zonas que maldijo. Pero ahora para sellar su poder, y ser utilizado solamente en un caso de verdadera emergencia. Aquella magia no fue mas que una gran fuerza capaz de cambiar tu forma y hacerte mucho mas poderoso, pero… ¿y sus alamas que?

Algunos dicen que sus almas velan por nosotros.

Otros que se aparecerán cuando les necesitemos.

Y otros, que reencarnaran hasta que puedan terminar su tragedia romántica..."

-¿Y como sabremos en quien reencarnan abuela?- Dijo la niña soltando un bostezo enorme.

-Eso lo descubrirás tu, mi pequeña.

-Tengo sueño abuela… ¿Me contaras otro cuento?

\- A ver…. -Comenzó la anciana mientras con dificultad elevaba a la pequeña en sus brazos - ¿Que tal el de los enanitos "Minish"? … O podría ser el de la hada de una espada sagrada.

-¡Los enanitos, los enanitos! -exclamaba la niña.

* * *

-¡ABUELA NO PUEDES CONTARLE ESAS COSAS! - gritaba exasperada la soberana – Ademas que un ama se tranquilice con amor, por Taiyo, no le llenes la cabeza de cosas raras.

-No eres la mas apropiada para decir esas cosas, Midna. -Decía la vieja twillight a la joven soberana.- Nunca te has enamorado, no sabes lo que dices querida.

-Abuela… -insistía la soberana hasta ser interrumpida por aquella anciana.

-Midna, Midna… Tan joven y sin conocer un sentimiento que no conoce limites. -decía la anciana. - A tu edad ya estaba enamorada de tu abuelo… -Decía la voz de aquella mujer, que se alejaba cada vez mas.

Midna rodó los ojos y dio un gran suspiro cuando sintió a "Dark" a su lado. Necesitaba ayuda militar, no sobre "lo que el amor podía ser".

Pero no se hubiera esperado, que Aiden terminara siendo parte de aquella historia.

* * *

El chico de facciones bastante claras, y sin embargo, que también poseía cabellos tan oscuros como a noche, no podía dejar de mirar a la twillight, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarla con molestia y cansancio. Simplemente tenían que terminar lo que estaban haciendo y todo estaría hecho. Pero no, Aiden insistía en quedarse mirando al horizonte como boba.

-¿planeas ayudar o que?

-Deberías saber que no hay que abrir ahora el portal del espejo.- le respondió la chica- Que yo te aviso cuando…

-Si lo dices tu, probablemente ya estén muertos.- Respondió de una forma molesta Dark Link.

Aiden le miro con cierto desprecio y se fue a sentar en lo que parecía los restos de un balcón. Se sentó a admirar el paisaje, desde allí se podía ver todo Hyrule. Por otra parte, Dark Link le miraba con demasiada curiosidad. Juraría haber visto esa escena antes. La chica sentada en el balcón, todo el paisaje de Hyrule, el cielo crepuscular…

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de olvidar aquello. No tenia tiempo para recordar si eso era una especie de Dejavu o no. Tenia que ayudar a Midna y al "héroe" ese..


End file.
